


Down Trail

by massuneko



Series: Enigma [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Wonshik was kidnapped, and the whole team was restless to find him. But what Taekwoon did when they found him was something no one could ever predict.





	Down Trail

Drifting between consciousness and dream, Wonshik vaguely thought that he really hit the jackpot in that case. The victims found were all young beautiful women, so he didn’t feel the need to be on high alert because of that. Little did he know that the culprit also kept a man victim, and he had only realized it when he was paralyzed and taken as hostage to replace the previous one.

From the interaction Wonshik had with his kidnapper, he could conclude that she had narcissistic tendency. Thanks to that, Wonshik managed to dig her motive. The young women she kidnapped was used to preserve her own beauty and youth, according to her own belief. Wonshik didn’t need to ask to know what she meant by that. But he did ask why would she kidnap him, and she got excessively angry. Apparently, according to her, she didn’t kidnap Wonshik. All she did was bringing him back home.

When Wonshik chuckled and called her crazy, he was struck, hard. She then apologized for hurting Wonshik, but quickly said that it’s Wonshik’s fault for talking to her like that. Wonshik thought that he didn’t need a Dominator to see just how clouded her hue was.

For days, Wonshik was still kept sober, although he was handcuffed and locked in a windowless room. During those days, Wonshik was still given some food and water, and he counted how many days had passed from the numbers of meal. He tried to find any way to escape, but toilet bowl was definitely not an option and he didn’t have the necessary means to break open the door.

After Wonshik denied her when she asked for a hug and a kiss, he was electrocuted repeatedly until he lost consciousness. The next time he woke up, he was chained to the bed in different room. She put an IV drip on him, and forced him to drink something that made him felt dizzy. There was classical song playing somewhere in the room, and he could hear her whispering something to him. Whenever he failed to respond or responded wrongly, she would hit him. It was repeated again and again throughout the day until he felt numb all over.

Wonshik lost count about how long had he been held captive. He couldn’t even remember his own name, or where he was, or anything in general. He felt that he was just floating, like a jellyfish in the ocean.

So when the room was broken into, with shouts that felt so far away, Wonshik was still nowhere near sober. But when he felt a familiar gentle touch stroking his cheek, along with the beautiful face he hadn’t seen in the long time coming into his field of vision, he couldn’t resist to smile widely and fondly.

“Taekwoon…” he called, before the world around him collapsed into darkness.

* * *

The whole team was restless. It had been a whole week since Wonshik’s disappearance and the Chief already threatened Hakyeon to work faster if he didn’t want her to announce Wonshik as escaped fugitive who was allowed to be shot down when he was found.

Hakyeon regretted letting Wonshik to split from him when they checked the dumping site. He should have noticed that something was off, that it was clearly a trap to lure them there. By the time he decided that something clearly was wrong, Wonshik no longer responded to him. His bracelet was found broken and buried hastily under the bushes. The culprit left so little clue for them to work on, while the time kept on ticking.

Taekwoon told Hakyeon to take some rest, since too much stress could cloud his hue. Hakyeon only smiled bitterly as he remembered the Psycho-Pass reading he saw that morning. Pale Green. His hue was still clear as ever even when his best friend’s life was on the stake.

Rays of hope started to shine upon them when the other division found a body not too far from the dumping site of their case. The victim was male, though, and the autopsy showed that he was overdosed with drugs and suffering from multiple blunt force trauma as well as electrocution. But the man had pretty much the same build with Wonshik, and there were clues that matched with the ones they found on the female victims.

Once they managed to pinpoint the suspect’s hideout, they quickly moved out and surrounded that place. And despite Taekwoon saying that his relationship with Wonshik was strictly professional, he was the one who ran the fastest towards the location, Dominator ready in hand and face engulfed in unconcealed worry.

Taekwoon broke into the apartment unit, announcing his presence and demanding for the suspect to turn herself in. Taekwoon heard some noises from the room to his right, and he quickly broke down the door. But what he saw inside made Taekwoon pulled down his Dominator and dropped it to the floor.

Wonshik was lying helplessly on the bed, with his hands and legs chained to the bedposts. He seemed to be awake, but unfocused. What made Taekwoon’s heart sank even further was the numerous bruises blooming all over Wonshik’s body, clearly visible for anyone to see without a single cloth covering him. Taekwoon felt his whole body shook as he dragged himself forward, kneeling down beside the bed so he could caress Wonshik’s cheek softly with his trembling hand.

The haze seemed to clear up a little from Wonshik’s eyes as he turned to face Taekwoon, giving him his usual bright smile as he whispered “Taekwoon…” groggily and collapsed.

Taekwoon could feel anger surging up in his chest, dulling his senses. He felt someone approaching him and he didn’t dodge the direct hit aimed to his shoulder. The adrenaline rush numbed him from the pain, despite the wooden stick used to hit him. He grabbed her wrist hard, making her scream as she released the stick. And Taekwoon took it instead of his Dominator, raising it high with intention to kill.

When Hakyeon and the others managed to catch up, the culprit was already lying on the floor, bathed in her own blood. Taekwoon was cradling the unconscious Wonshik, who was already wrapped with the sheet he pulled out from the bed, as if he was holding the most precious treasure in the world. Hakyeon noticed the broken stick and Taekwoon’s bloody hands, and the oddly serene expression he had as he softly hummed to Wonshik.

Swallowing the bitterness in his mouth, Hakyeon raised his Dominator and pointed it at Taekwoon.

_ “Crime Coefficient: 315. Registered Inspector of Criminal Investigation Department. Enforcement Mode: Lethal Eliminator.” _

Hakyeon let his hand holding the Dominator to drop to his side as he felt tears streaming down on his face. The word ‘regret’ couldn’t even describe what he felt inside.

* * *

It took more than a month until Wonshik could get back to his feet again, and the first thing he did was to confront Hakyeon. He straight up grabbing Hakyeon’s collar and glared at him so hard he almost could burn him alive.

“Why did you let him went alone?!” hissed Wonshik with unconcealed anger. He had heard the full story from Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, who were there at the scene as well. Taekwoon was taken into custody, then locked away at the Rehabilitation Facility.

“If I knew that he’d be walking the exact same path you’ve taken, I wouldn’t even let him touch the case,” replied Hakyeon bitterly. Wonshik really wanted to get angry, to completely lose it and screamed until he could no longer feel his throat. But he only released Hakyeon harshly, turning around to hit the wall with his fist.

“I should have been more careful. If I weren’t kidnapped… If I did something while I was locked away…” Wonshik had begun to blame himself again. Hakyeon placed a hand on Wonshik’s shoulder, pressing it softly to release some tension.

“It’s no one’s fault. No one would ever be able to predict what Taekwoon would do in that situation. Now what we need to do is to find out the way to bring Taekwoon out from that facility,” said Hakyeon reassuringly. Wonshik chuckled and shook his head slowly.

“I know that place, Yeonnie. I’ve been there. The only way out is to be an Enforcer or Analyst, and that only works if Sybil deemed you worthy enough to be used. Complete cure is impossible. You either become the Bureau’s dog or losing your mind slowly and rot in that small cell,” said Wonshik bitterly, wiping the tears that had started to form.

“There’s nothing wrong to try. Maybe they can make Taekwoon clear again. We won’t know unless we try,” said Hakyeon. Wonshik chuckled, the memory of him clinging to that empty promise resurfacing in his mind.

“Two months. Added with the one month since Taekwoon was taken into that facility, it should be enough time to determine whether the treatment they have there is effective or not,” said Wonshik.

“And if it isn’t? Do you even have any better idea?” challenged Hakyeon. To his surprise, Wonshik’s expression was serious and determined. He  _ did _ have another idea.

“Two months,” Wonshik repeated, “After two months, I’ll tell you what I have in mind.”

* * *

Watching how they treated Taekwoon resurfaced all sorts of nightmares Wonshik had. As he and Hakyeon watched how Taekwoon’s cell was filled with the sedative gas for the third time that day, Wonshik walked out from his room with all sorts of emotions surging up in his chest. He gave out a long exhale as he padded around the living area, trying to calm down as much as he could.

Hakyeon got out with a grim expression on his face. “Wonshik, I know that you’re concerned, but please calm down. Your hue is getting darker,” he said softly.

“How can I calm down if they treated him like that?!” snapped Wonshik, flushing away his effort to stay calm. “He’s suffering there, Hakyeon. Can’t you see? Don’t you feel anything towards him? Do you even care what will happen to him?”

“Of course I care! How dare you questioning me like that, Kim Wonshik!” yelled Hakyeon back. He sighed deeply, then added softly, “I’ve lost you and Taekwoon once. I don’t want to lose any of you twice. Don’t make me.”

Wonshik felt how his anger dissipated, leaving only mutual understanding and sadness he shared with Hakyeon. He stepped closer to Hakyeon, opening his arms and letting Hakyeon to rest his head on Wonshik’s shoulder like always. Wonshik held him close, helping both Hakyeon and himself to stay grounded.

“We’ll find a way to help Taekwoon,” murmured Hakyeon. Wonshik hummed, nodding slowly.

“We definitely will,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear cosofsin. You said you want to see my take on Taekwoon's downfall, and so you have it.


End file.
